


Out With A Song

by Zire_7



Category: Out With Dad
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Nathan is the world's greatest dad, Rose is awkward AF, Song fic, There is no conspiracy Ea4g, What if Rose had chickened out and came out with a coming out song instead?, fight me, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zire_7/pseuds/Zire_7
Summary: Rose Miller can not face coming out to her dad, she literally can't get the words out. With a little help from Kenny, she manages it.





	Out With A Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ea4g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ea4g/gifts).



> Okay first off, Out with Dad is a great, drama filled, agnst ridden, slow burn webseries about the pitfalls and freedom of coming out that should be way more popular than it is. [Seriously, what the fuck?] Also its very sad that there is only one, now two, fics in the category. 
> 
> Secondly, The song/ video is the one and only: COMING OUT-THE OFFICIAL SONG by Ally Hills on Youtube. GO. WATCH. IT!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Out With Dad or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in.  
** _

* * *

“Dad I have-” She shook her head. “Dad there's something I-”

' _Oh come on, what was wrong with either of those?' There was a disappointed lit to her words._

“I don't know, everything. Why does this have to be so hard? It wasn't with Kenny.”

_“Well yeah,” Rolling eyes, 'he doesn't live with us, he therefore doesn't have the right to kick us out of the house, and he's not dad.'_

“I don't have to tell him yet.”

_'Why are you really so hesitant? He loves us, there's no way he'd react badly.'_

“I know, but there's this feeling I get when I even think about telling him. Like I'm staring into the void and if I blink, it will swallow me whole. There's this ball of dread that sits heavy in my chest. It won't let me get the words out.” She was about ready to curl up into a ball and cry herself to sleep.

Thankfully two things happened at once her dad arrived home and her phone chimed with a text from Kenny.

Ken-Master: So when are you going to break the news to your dad? And if you need morale support or help, don't hesitate to ask.

“Is anyone home?”

 _'Let's just play it cool,'_ She ignored that. A measured look was shot her way. _'and if there's an opening, we tell him.'_

* * *

_'Tell him, tell him, tell him.' The chanting got even more elaborate when she continued to ignore it. Where did that megaphone come from? 'TELL HIM, TELL HIM, TELL HIM!'_

“Nope. There's nothing going on.” As soon as the words were out she repressed a groan.

' _What are you doing?! That was a perfect segue way. Tell him.' It was hard to avoid paying attention when her inner thoughts were waving a sign in her field of vision._

“How was school?”

_'Seriously, this is the perfect time, tell him.'_

“Just shut up.” She hissed under her breath. When she glanced back at her dad, she was relieved to see that he hadn't heard that. “It was fine. Kenny wanted advice on asking Alicia out.”

“Huh. You have experience with asking-”

' _Abort, abort, abort.'_

“I've got a ton of homework to get done, can I eat the rest of this in my room?” She asked, hoping he'd say yes.

“Alright, but bring your dishes down as soon as you're done.” She was out of her chair and giving him the biggest hug.

“You're the best, thanks dad.”

* * *

' _Ugh what is wrong with you, it was perfect and now we're screwed. We're never going to get another opening like this.'_

“I know.” She sighed before rolling over on the bed. She'd already screamed into her pillow and cried into it. “The words get stuck in my throat, if only there was another way to do this...maybe I should take Kenny up on his offer of help.”

Rose: Kenny, I could use some help.

Ken-Master: Sure thing, how can I assist the distressed damsel this eventide?

Rose: Truth paste; you're a weirdo.

Ken-Master: Your weirdo. You know you love it.

Rose: (Eye-roll) Anyway, I need your help finding a way to come out to my dad without me actually having to say the words myself...

She expected the stretch of time it took for him to respond to last a lot longer than it did.

Ken-Master: I found a video on youtube a couple weeks ago that suits your needs.

Rose glanced at the title of the video below the link Kenny sent. “What have I got to lose...”

* * *

Nate sighed as he watched his little blossom head up the stairs.

_We're so stupid we shouldn't have backed her into a corner like that!_

“I know, but I just wanted to give her an opening. How was I supposed to know that she'd panic?” He sighed again as he settled into the couch more.

His phone chimed, he closed his eyes and considered ignoring it. He didn't want to go to the kitchen to grab it, he was wallowing and comfy, damn it. Eventually he found the energy to get up to get his phone. After he was once more comfy or as comfy as he could be, he had a text from Rose.

Little Blossom: So, truth paste, there is something going on with me. Has been for a while, but its hard to talk about it with you. On the other hand I really want to tell you. If you want to know what's been going on, tap on the link.

Below the short text was another with a link. He took a deep breath and tapped the link. A notification for a preferred app popped up, he was immediately on guard as he learned that the link was a video.

After clicking Youtube and setting it as his preferred video app, it opened. Nate didn't wait for the video to finish loading to tilt his phone. Once the video was full screen, he turned the volume up.

 _“Oh hey, I am so glad that you are here.”_ He was a little confused at the video's opening but that quickly changed. _“We actually have something, that we need to talk about. Or maybe you should just listen.”_

He was all ears and couldn't have been dragged away from the video as soon as the woman on screen started singing. _“We're all the same, we just wanted to belong so let me explain, in the form of a song. What you're about to find out, got news to share. So sit yourself down, get yourself prepared,”_

His stomach was doing nervous back flips as the lyrics got more and more intense.

_“and if this is hard to hear, then you should hit replay. 'Cause I can guarantee that its harder for them to say. Whoever sent you this, told me to say hello, give you a hug and kiss, and also wanted you to know. They're gay. And today is the day that you're finding out.”_

* * *

Rose jumped a foot in the air when her phone beeped at her. The bottom of her stomach took up residence in her shoes and she spent five minutes, four minutes longer than necessary, fidgeting with her phone.

Papa Bear: Little Blossom may I come in?

“It's,” She cleared her throat. “Its open, dad.”

She braced for whatever would happen as soon as the door was opened. Rose blinked a couple of times before registering that he was giving her a hug. “This doesn't change anything. I love you no matter what.”

“I love you too dad.” She hugged him back for all she was worth. “Thanks.”

“Although,” Her stomach was back in her shoes at his tone. She pulled back and was immediately suspicious when he let her go. He was grinning from ear to ear. “that song is going to be stuck in my head for months. As songs go, its fantastic.”

“Truth paste, I didn't watch it passed the opening.” She was not expecting him to drag her to her computer.

“Well that simply will not do.”

“How are you being so cool about this?” She asked as she let him pull up the video. “You're even more okay than I am right now.”

“I may have already, kinda...did some research when I thought you might be gay.” He answered with a shrug.

“And you didn't tell me this?!”

“I wanted to let you come to me when you were ready and not a moment before. You were already stressing out about how I would react, you didn't need me adding to it.”

She sighed, “That makes sense. Do we really have to watch it?”

“If I have to have it stuck in my head, you will share in the misery.” The grin was back in full force.

* * *

_“We're all the same, we just want to belong. So if you're ashamed of them then move along. 'Cause the world is changing for the better, you'll see. So embrace the grace of sexuality. 'Cause everyone has a view, but there is not a cure. Don't say that they're confuse cause I'm gay myself and I'm very sure.”_

* * *

Toward the end of the video she was grinning too. “You're right, it is fantastic.”

* * *

_“They could've robbed a bank or stolen a car, but all they've done is love who they are. And they want you to love them back. How could you be mad at that. They're allowed to be proud, so let them sing it aloud. They're gay and today is the day that you're finding out.”_

* * *

“Really though, how are you so cool with this?” The song was over, and they did need to talk about it.

“Are you not cool?”

“No,” she shrugged, “I don't know. Its all just one massive jumble of thoughts and emotions that I don't want to deal with, ever.”

“Well, you'll never have to deal with this on your own anymore. I will always support you in this.”

A small bubble of warmth burst in her chest. She had the best dad in the world, hands down. “D-Do you think that mom would have...”

“Of course she would. She would still love you exactly as you are. She probably would be even more cool about it than me.”

He stood up and gestured toward the door. “Tea?”

“Yeah.”

She stayed behind long enough to shoot off a text to Kenny.

Rose: You're a life saver. All is well over here. I'll give you the full story at school tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lastly, a shout out to Ea4g whom left a very unexpected, and very welcome, comment on another fic of mine asking me to check out the 'Out With Dad' webseries. I binged watched it as soon as I could and it was a blast. [I REGRET NOTHING!] Also Ea4g expect more Out With Dad fics in the future.


End file.
